


Cigarro

by allec_rameht



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cigarettes, Double Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Eu sempre gostei do seu cheiro de cigarro."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Cigarro

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-reader; Mah

Eu sempre gostei do seu cheiro de cigarro.

Simplesmente adoro quando você sai pela casa, com o cigarro entre seus dedos, tragando várias vezes rapidamente, à procura de alguma peça de roupa. Normalmente eu escondo só para ver você desesperado procurando o objeto.

Mas também há aquelas vezes que você fuma para relaxar. Você senta-se próximo à janela e traga tão profundamente que sua garganta arde, depois solta a fumaça lentamente, deixando o fumo emoldurar seu rosto angelical.

Lembro a primeira vez que fizemos amor. Você estava sentado à minha frente, na cama, com o cigarro no canto de seus lábios. Tragou e soltou lentamente, fazendo uma expressão de prazer; parecia que havia atingido o orgasmo. Depois você tragou e apagou o cigarro na minha mesa, aproximou seus lábios dos meus e soltou a fumaça em minha boca. Não me importei, porque seu gosto era de nicotina, e eu adorava.

Quando você se mudou ao meu apartamento, você não fumou. Mas eu não sei como o cheiro da casa recém-limpa havia sido substituído pelo cheiro de fumaça. Até parecia que você dava o cheiro à suas roupas e lugar no qual frequenta, e não o cigarro.

E agora, você está ao meu lado - após uma noite de amor. Você está esboçando o meu rosto enquanto eu durmo, com o cigarro entre seus dedos levemente tingidos de nicotina, com a fumaça impregnada em cada lugar do nosso quarto. Você não sabe que estou acordado assim como nunca saberás que eu amo seu cheiro de cigarro.


End file.
